herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dunban
Dunban is one of the main protagonists and playable characters in the video game Xenoblade Chronicles. He is the original wielder of the Monado and the hero who thwarted the Mechon invasion one year prior to the game, as well as the older brother of Fiora. He serves as a mentor to main protagonist Shulk and his best friend Reyn. He is also the previous wielder of the Monado before Shulk inherited it. Due to wielding it for a long time, the toll ended up degrading his right arm, to the point that it is now almost completely paralysed. Despite this degradation, he is still able to efficiently wield a katana, albeit in his left hand. He is voiced by Ryo Horikawa in the Japanese version and Rufus Jones in the English version, the former of whom also voices Vegeta. Personality Dunban is a soldier and a hero with a true heart. He is always willing to put his own life on the line to save everyone else. He is easily one of the most mature members of Shulk's party, if not the most mature, frequently reminding the others not to get cocky or careless and stay focused. He does at times let his boldness get to his head, but he tries to avoid being a coward and motivates his fellow comrades to do the same. As de facto second-in-command and mentor/advisor of the team, Dunban is the voice of reason and speaks for everyone in some of the most dire times, and is usually the one to break up pointless squabbles, whether between the party or otherwise. Dunban is also unshakably determined, even more so than the rest of the party. Despite the fact that it would electrocute him every time he held it, he was able to wield the Monado through sheer force of will, and continued to wield it to the point that it paralyzed his right arm, though he was ultimately relieved when Shulk took it off his hands. In a Heart-to-Heart, Sharla expresses sympathy that Dunban losing the use of his right arm is his reward for stopping the Mechon assault on Bionis the year before. Dunban, however, states that he has no regrets, as he did what had to be done and they would never have repelled the Mechon without the Monado. This shows that he is very adaptable, which is also shown by the fact that he can now wield a katana in his left hand as easily as he could in his right. Dunban almost never forgets that family and friends are important even in the battlefield. He serves as a mentor to Shulk and Reyn; but even though he has patience, he knows better than to be their babysitter and expects them to depend on their own strength. Like Shulk, he is very protective of his younger sister Fiora. As her older brother as well as the only biological family member she has close to him, her safety and well-being are his biggest concern. When he thought he lost her, he tried to stay strong and not let his emotions get the best of him; but he loses his temper after he finds out who "murdered" her. He is also very supportive of Shulk's feelings for Fiora, especially since he knows she feels the same way, and encourages him to pursue them. Despite his manly exterior, Fiora says that Dunban is secretly a big softy and cries when nobody is around, but that he hates anyone knowing about it, something Shulk and Reyn have a hard time believing. He is also generally very humble, as noted by Sharla, and usually gets embarrassed whenever someone brings up the fact that he is a hero, though he usually just rolls with it. Abilities Dunban has a variety of moves that allow him to deal a great amount of damage towards an enemy. In addition, many of his attacks combo together (and with status effects that a single party member usually cannot achieve), making his moves very effective. He also possesses many moves that draw aggro to him or increase his speed/evasion. His downside is his poor HP. Wearing heavy armour to increase Physical Defence does not fix this problem, as Dunban is more oriented toward evading attacks than taking damage. One of Dunban's greatest strengths is his ability to fight up-level; he has many options suited toward this. HighAgility (which Serene Heart can boost further) allows him to deal consistent damage against opponents that non-ether fighters have almost no chance of hitting. With sufficient talent levels, this accuracy allows him to maintain debuffs from moves such as Worldly Slash against Unique Monsters with very little downtime. He will usually hold aggro from damage alone in these scenarios, making it important to emphasize evasion and healing from another party member. Gallery Dunban.jpg Dunban and Fiora.jpg|Dunban with his sister Fiora Shulk, Dunban and Fiora.jpg Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Wise Category:One-Man Army Category:Siblings Category:Betrayed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Voice of Reason Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Warriors Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Predecessor Category:Global Protection Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Military Category:Genius Category:Famous Category:Humanoid Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Determinators Category:False Antagonist Category:Outright Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heroes